


soulmate stairs

by reevlvet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of other nct ships, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevlvet/pseuds/reevlvet
Summary: soulmate!au where you can't feel anything until you meet your soulmate, and it's only your soulmate who can take your pain away.





	soulmate stairs

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you can find :(

 

Chenle was crying.

 

Chenle was crying and both Renjun and Taeil were shocked. The older boy looked at Renjun, his eyes widening, and the younger chinese male looked back, lost.

 

— _It hurts_.

 

— H-hurts? — Taeil asked, and Chenle nodded, holding onto his leg tightly. 

 

Then they saw Mark staring at them from the stairs, and it didn't take him long to run to Chenle and try to comfort him.

 

— What happened? — Mark asked them.

 

— I-I don't know, he fell from the stairs and started to cry, I don't know why. — Taeil explained.

 

— It seems like you found your soulmate, Chenle! — Mark said, excitedly. — Now we have just to... find him or her.

 

— Wait. — Taeil said, hitting Renjun, and the boy in front of him moved away.

 

— What are you doing!? This hurts! — Renjun complained, in broken korean, but then he understood.

 

Everything clicked.

 

— Who is he? — Mark pointed at Renjun.

 

— He's a new student. I was showing him the school. — Taeil answered. 

 

 Then, Renjun and Chenle looked at each other, smiled shyly and both Mark and Taeil started to fanboy happily.

 

But when Mark touched his arm, he realised the sad truth.

 

1\. He couldn't feel Mark's hand on his arm.

2\. He still didn't have a soulmate.

 

 

 

 

 

— Do you realise how sad it is? — Jaehyun said, with a laugh. — Everyone in our group has a soulmate but you. Ironic, because you're the oldest one. Mark's with Donghyuck. Johnny and Ten were meant to be. Even Yuta, that asshole, already found his. Can you believe it's Sicheng? I couldn't believe it myself. What did Yuta ever do to deserve someone like Sicheng in his life?

 

— And what did you ever do to deserve someone like Doyoung in your life? — Taeil replied with a playful smirk, and Jaehyun pushed him away jokingly.

 

What Jaehyun didn't expect was Taeil to lose balance and end up falling on another - and pretty stressed - young man, all the way down the stairs. 

 

— What the hell, man?! — the other boy said. — Do you ever look at where you're going? You could've breaked my arm or something!

 

— Really? You're the one who should've looked! I wasn't the one who was running as if someone posessed me! — Taeil replied.

 

— It's not my fault that you can't keep your stability! 

 

— What? Listen here, you ass, — Taeil started, trying to stand up. And he failed, a loud sob escaping his lips. — Great, seems like I twisted my ankle because of you! 

 

Then, the atmosphere turned silent, and both Chenle and Renjun appeared out of nowhere.

 

— Hey, what's goin- — Renjun started saying, but stopped as soon as he saw Taeil holding onto his ankle with puffy red eyes.

 

— A-are you okay? — the stranger asked, worriedly, and Taeil pushed him off, trying to stand up again. Renjun ran up to help him. — Don't act like the victim now! You're the one who fell on me! 

 

But Taeil wasn't mad.

 

He was rather... happy.

 

He wanted to smile and jump around because, finally, he could feel. He felt Renjun's hands on his arms, and he could feel pain on his sprained ankle. And all because of the stranger in front of him.

 

— Since you sprained my ankle, could you also ease the pain on it? — Taeil said, in hopes that the stranger would understand what was he was meaning. And he did, his cheeks getting all red.

 

— W-what are you saying?! You have your soulmate for that! 

 

— You're my soulmate.

 

And then the two boys stared at each other for a long while, until Taeil felt the stranger's hand on his own, and slowly felt how the pain on his ankle started to weaken.

 

— These are something like, the soulmate stairs, because it seems like they get everyone together. — Chenle said with a laugh. Jaehyun was about to push him off, but he didn't want the younger kid falling down the stairs just like his best friend did, so he just smiled.

 

— I'm Lee Taeyong, by the way. — the stranger introduced himself.

 

— I'm Taeil, Moon Taeil.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
